The Battle of Leningrad
RBW-USSR War After seeing that Europe was under RBW control, the Soviets were next. After a long preparation they were ready and invaded the USSR. (For longer version of the war look ---> RBW-USSR War). 1948 After a fast fight through the Soviet Union the RBW started to get bogged down by heavy Soviet troops. At this moment the Soviets had over 28 Million men ready in reserve with extra support from communist China (50 Million). The leaders of the 3 nations in RBW came together to plan a massive assault, Norway would attack Leningrad, Killer's Reich would attack Moscow and Ostlandreich would attack Stalingrad. After the start of the operation (Operation Dead Bear) was it that they realized the Soviets had a mass defense prepared at every city. In Leningrad (Norway's Flank) it was going the easiest, at least easier then the other 2 city's. The Norwegians were about to retreat when the 24th ZK Army came to support the fight. The Norwegians camped outside the city while the ZK went on the attack with 5,8 Million elite men ready. Room to room, house to house, street to street. The Soviets couldn't stop the elite forces of the ZK even with their mass men. When winter came ZK units had to dig in and wait for supplies because they didn't get any winter equipment. 1949-1952 With small offensives the ZK units were starving in the city and freezing but they held their ground, also due to the anti-communist propaganda in Norway could the Norwegians send more men to help the flanks of the ZK units to prevent the encirclement like in Moscow and Stalingrad. 1953 This was the Soviets chance to kill the ZK units in the town. They made a full assault on the city while trying to encircle them. Norwegians hold The Norwegians now knew their importance and held off the 8 Million men rushing their lines. With heavy casualties they still held the roadway to the city. After hearing the possible loss of the city the Norwegians left their defenses to attack the unsuspecting Soviet defenses that retreated fast. The city was encircled. ZK Units hold With the heavy 400mm Soviet Artillery bombarding the city to ruins they thought the ZK units would give up and attacked with all their men, might and equipment. With the new heavy IS-2 outgunning the HDE VI they thought it would be easy. But due to the Norwegians holding the road stayed in Norwegian hands and the ZK units sent in their new and improved HDE XIII, a tank highly modern and outgunned any tank in the world. The 12 Million russians attacking the starving, freezing ZK units it went very good at first. Until the ZK units rushed out of their positions with anything they had. 2 armies rushing at each other with nobody stopping it was a clash. ZK units fought with bare hands and debree they found, their weapons all out of ammo and lost due to the bombarding earlier that day. After fighting for 2 hours in close combat the Soviets sent their IS-2 and with the HDE XIII still far away it looked like a lost battle, until Austrian CAS bombers came to help with their new EIR bombs. But even after all of that the ZK units were losing more then the Soviets were, then the new tanks rolled in with a even better surprise. ZombieKiller came to the front to support his men with his KZ units. The tides turned quickly and Soviets panicked after Norwegians attacking from behind due to the sudden encirclement made. after long fighting the city was in Norwegian hands.